


The Morning Farm Report

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Exhibitionism, M/M, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written January 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Farm Report

Moments after turning The Morning Farm Report off, Clark turned to Lex and sighed.

"Lex, I don't think this is what the farm community of Smallville wants to see. They're looking for crop reports, insight on new cattle handling methods..."

"There were crops. And cows."

"There was me. Doing chores."

"Shirtless. And in cutoffs." Lex leered.

"For half an hour. Who in the world would want to watch that?"

: eyebrow raise:

"I'm thinking Emmy." Lex said.

"Oh, Lex. I love you too. But just because you own the TV station, doesn't mean you know what to do with it."


End file.
